Knights Of Grand Steel
by Lightwarrior22
Summary: A story about a clan and their usual dumb actions
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **1:** **Cull The Meek**

 **IVARA P.O.V.**

My indoctrination mission, the one that would test my abilities and my will to become a part of the clan. I breathed a heavy breath and gripped my cernos tightly. A rescue mission on Saturn, twisted metal and grineer machinery entered my eyes as Rhino broke the fan off its hinge, exposing an entry point to the grineer asteroid base, the cold metal fused with rock. I stepped down onto the rafter, hearing three thuds behind Next came Nova, timid and shy, with a short and light frame. Nezha came next, one of the four leaders of the clan, and one of the supervisors of this mission, a short and skinny frame, with various rings all over his body, with a large ring on his back. The people at the clan call him an asshole at first, but a good leader and a even greater friend, along with being the self proclaimed master of speed.

Lastly was Harrow. Harrow was incredibly tall, easily the tallest frame I've ever seen, holding his scourge staff. He spoke little to no words unless absolutely necessary, and was one of the four leaders of the clan. He looked at me for what seemed like an eternity before pointing to a far off control console about 200 meters away.

"One of our members is captured here, that console over there is for the controls for the prison vault above us." Nehza said. "Just kill the grineer and dont look down!" he said with a slap to my back, seemingly grinning widely behind his helmet. I turn and nod at him, which came with a nod and a gesture towards the console. I shot a zipline arrow to the rock face above it and hop on, walking daintly and lightly, looking up to see a large vault like hatch, then down to see an endless black hole of an abyss below me. I gulped and kept walking, praying on the void that the tightrope does not break. Me and Nova reached the area above the console. A large group of Grineer marines stood watch at all sides, guns raised and ready, unaware of the doom above them as my gaze met Nova's. She nodded and pulled out a pair of viper pistols and jumped off the rope, gracefully falling and decimating a bombard with a hail of bullets, I quickly knocked an arrow and let it fly, the arrow impaling a grineer lancer into the floor, a hiss of oxygen and a mix of blood filling his throat filled the room as the grineer scattered, putting up blunts and taking cover behind them. Nova straightened herself and a huge amount of energy focused itself on her right hand, slamming it into the floor on impact, a large field expanding from her, coating the grineer around her in volatile antimatter. Rhino took this as an invitation, Jumping all the way across the pit, reaching the height of his jump, and stomping on the floor behind Nova, knocking her down and slamming down with so much force that the cold metal beneath him cracked and snapped, causing shards to rain all around him, detonating the antimatter coating the grineer, causing a firework display of viscera and blood. A quick glance of his work around him, flicking bits of guts off of his shoulder and turning around to pick up Nova.

"Whoa. that was much more fun than I thought." Rhino said. "Good job there Nova." He said, picking her up bridal style

Nova squirmed out of his grasp quickly and backed away from him, a blush almost showing behind her helmet. "I told you to call me Cynthia." She whispered looking to the floor.

Rhino gave a hearty laugh "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting." He said, placing a hand on Nova's shoulder. he looked to me "I'd say you did pretty well there Jasmine." he states giving me a thumbs up. "But only Nehza and Harrow can say whether or not you will join our little family." he said pulling Nova into a side hug. I laugh a bit as Nehza slammed onto the floor behind me, shaking the ground behind me. Harrow simply walked behind us to the console seemingly out of nowhere, a mettalic thud was heard every time his scourge staff collided with the cold metal, looking at me as he passed by. Punching a code into the console, he watched the large vault door above the chasm open as a large metal box descends on a cable hook towards us. Nehza walked up next to him and looked up. The box was large, 10 feet by 10 feet, carbon black and thick steel plating adorning all sides, with a solid blast door keeping it shut. The box landed between all of us, making a noticable clang of metal on metal, Nehza and Harrow walked to the blast door, Harrow grabbed the wheel of the door and spun it, catching it and pulling the heavy door open. The dark interior was barely illuminated by the lights outside, as I stood behind Harrow, I saw a thin, small figure ducked into the corner, face in her knees as she layed on the floor, a stench of blood and sweat filling my nostrils. Harrow walked in and the person sat up and pushed itself into the corner, obviously in fear and worry. Harrow put a clawed hand out towards her.

"Be still." He said walking slowly to her. She began to relax a bit, recognizing his voice. The dainty frame raised her hand to him, which he took and pulled her up into a shoulder carry, walking out of the cage into the light.

She was a Titania warframe, her slim and dainty figure slooped over Harrow's large back. Her armor was cracked and chipped off over her body, exposing deep lashes into her body all over, she was limp and not moving, but obviously breathing, the razorflies on her body struggling to fly and keep close to her, and her wings almost completely cleaved off.

"What happened to her?" I asked worried for the girls safety

"She was sent to this base to investigate a suspicious mining operation. With her ability to shrink down and engage enemies without being seen, it seemed to be an easy mission for her, but she prefers to work alone, and that's what caused her to be captured. The Grineer are ruthless against us, so void only knows what they did to her." Nehza said in a low voice, examining the cuts with his fingers lightly.

"I should have gone with her." Harrow said under his breath. "This would have never happened if I went with her."

"You would have been captured too." Nehza replied.

"Lets get her to the ship." Harrow said carrying her limp body.

Nehza sighed and pressed the side of his helmet. "Cordelon, were ready, uploading extraction point now."

Harrow looked to me. "Mission successful. I think you have proven yourself worthy." He said as he thrust his clawed hand forward. "Welcome to the Knights Of Grand Steel

 **This story was based on one I did earlier called the chains of harrow, but I wanted to rewrite it due to the fact that I thought i could do much better, if you want to be self inserted into a frame dm me but Hydroid, Nezha, Titania, Volt, Loki and Valkyr are already taken. anyway thank you for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Family is forever**

The lisets's ramp opened up to reveal a white and black interior, and as the 6 of the tenno boarded the ship, a voice oh so familiar to them filled they're ears with a ecstatic cry.

"Welcome back operators!" Cephalon Cordelon said with glee, moments before looking at Titania's condition. "Oh...I will prepare a medical table immediately. Will she be all right?"

Nezha took notice of the AI's grim tone and tried to lighten the cephalon's mood.

"She will be Cordelon. Mi-I mean Harrow here is our finest surgeon next to Oberon and Trinity."

Harrow shot Nezha a look, obviously weighed down by the person on his back before sighing and walking towards the room on his right, which had a singular medical bed and a large amount of surgical tools and supplies. The door hissed shut before anyone spoke up about Titania's condition.

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Nova asked Rhino.

Rhino simply crossed his arms and shook his head. "Only time will tell. Harrow will fix her...hopefully."

"Let's just hope he wont do any perverted things in there." Nezha said suddenly.

Nova looked to him and hid behind her hands, running towards the crew quarters of the orbiter. Rhino punched Nezha in the arm.

"This is not the time for jokes man."

Nezha chuckled to himself and looked to the door for a while before heading to the command center of the ship, and piloting it home. His thoughts drifted to the well being of his clan mates, but shrugged it off to better focus on his task at hand.

Harrow had laid Titania on the medical table, and proceeded to remove her mostly shattered warframe off of her body, ruing the day he had to repair it. Though thankfully enough, her helmet was mostly intact, and he very slowly removed the mask from her face, causing a cascade of brown curly hair to come down, covering most of her face. Slowly, Harrow used his hand to brush her hair out of her face to check for injuries. She was bruised in the right cheek but other than that no damage was seen. He sighed a bit as he grabbed a needle filled with a clear liquid, flicking the needle lightly before pushing it through her soft flesh, to which she winced before becoming completely limp. He could finally get to work.

Nezha was sitting in the orbiter, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the codex console. Staring into space his thoughts drifted to that of the well being of his clan.

"Thats the fourth person this month to be captured, I should probably have Loki train them harder. And morale is at a low, so I guess i'll have to fix that."

His thoughts were caught short when heavy footsteps made their way up to the command area. Harrow emerged and sighed a deep sigh before sitting in the chair next to the market console. Hands covered in blood and a shining metal held in his left hand.

"What's that treasure you got there?" Nehza asked with a grin on his face.

Harrow lifted his hand out to reveal a curved blade, with a slight purple hue, and sharper than steel. It was still stained with blood.

"Atterax blade. It was lodged in Titania's back." He said grimly

Nehza turned grim "I thought those were reinforced with argon."

"Must have been some beating." Harrow responded with a slight chuckle, a futile effort to lighten the mood.

Nehza put both hands to the side of his helmet and pulled it off. A cascade of semi-long, thick hair fell out. Shaking his head his pale appearence with somewhat chiseled features shown. He sighed a deep sigh and put his helmet on the console.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" Nehza said after a moment of silence.

"After we get her home we'll have Oberon and Trinity look at her, but for now she's mostly stable." Harrow responded. "I'm more worried about the psychological effects on her."

Nehza nodded and looked to the stars zooming by the orbiter. When he looked back to Harrow, his helmet was resting on his lap. His dark black hair showed off his pale face, with two crimson eyes and scars covering his face.

"You really have to get those fixed." Nehza said with a smile.

"I'd prefer to keep them at this point." Harrow said tracing his scars with his hands. Nehza chuckled inwardly as he pulled out a small chip of grineer design, holding it between his fingers as Harrow looked at it blankly.

"I took it from the prison console. It's a camera storage chip, with this we will know what they did to her."

Harrow stood up and walked to the codex console, plucking the chip out of Nezha's hands and plugging it into the console. The screen was filled with a grineer dragging the unconscious but seemingly unharmed Titania by her legs, carelessly throwing her into the cell and spitting at her. The door slammed shut before the video feed ended.

Nehza punched another code in before another video started to play. This time the cell was surrounded by fully armed grineer, a commander was standing arms crossed as a mutated, hunched over grinner opened the door, Pulling the tenno out of the cell, who was kicking the small grineer to no avail. The commander had enough of waiting and walked up to the frame, leaned down and put a large hand around her throat, lifting her up.

"Where are your headquarters?" The enormous man asked with anger. Titania looked to him and remained silent. After asking the same question three more times he let go of her, letting her fall to her knees in pain. The commander reached his hand out and the hunched grineer placed an atterax whip in it. The grineer pulled his arm up across his head and brought it down. Titania put her hands up in defense but the whip smacked her arms, flaking off armor and putting deep gashes into her flesh. Before she could even comprehend what happened, the whip cracked again, slashing across her back, breaking one of the blades on the whip. The grineer kicked the blade further into her back as she fell on her side, unable to move. The whip came down three more times, causing more and more lashes into her flesh. Blood was slowly seeping out of her wounds, the grineer pulled the whip back and laughed to himself as the hunched grineer pulled the frame into the cell before shutting it tight, and the camera feed stopped.

Nehza leaned back in his chair, disgusted and filled with guilt. Looking to Harrow for a second opinion, who was staring at the blank screen for some time before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know shes a pessimistic person, void knows what this will do to her." Nezha said

"Times of need requires friends." Harrow responded.

"From what I've seen she has none."

"Hmm?" Harrow asked

"Shes never talked to any of the other frames unless absolutely necessary, and even then she barely manages full sentences, the only thing she even shows affection towards is her kubrow."

"I believe I have an idea to remedy that." Harrow said

"What's tha-"

"Dojo in sight operators, prepare for landing." Cordelon cut in abruptly.

"Thank you Cordelon." Harrow said to the ceiling before patting Nehza's shoulder and walking to the medical bay. "It seems this will have to wait." He said before the ramp closed behind him, Leaving Nezha to his thoughts


End file.
